The Forced Marriage of 2 kingdoms ( On Hold)
by weronikacika
Summary: 2 kingdoms, 2 different people and a forced marriage, will they corporate and quickly marry or be hard-to-get and take a long time. Bad summary but great story! Nalu NatsuXLucy story Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys i had this good idea of a Nalu Fanfiction so im writing it now , i know i have a different fanficion to continue and i will this is just a side fiction im doing but ****Hard Season (Nalu) ****is the main one on my account right now. So Please enjoy and wait till future chapters.**

**-Weronika**

Nobody P.O.V

Long time ago in years 700 in country called Fiore lived 2 kingdoms that lived in peace, the kingdoms where called Heartfillia's and Dragoneel's that where really good friends and both where expecting new family members. Jude and Layla Heartfillia where expecting a daughter while Igneel and Grandine Dragoneels where expecting a son, every week the two families would meet for fun and not think about business as always but have fun like normal people.

"Laylaaaa!" Shouted Grandine running towards her best friend like a 5 year old would run to their mother

"Grandine!" Shouted back Layla hugging her friend tightly but carefully because of both of them pregnant, Gandine was 7 months while Layla only 5

"How are you two?" She said looking at Laylas big baby lump

"Where good this little girl kicks really hard"Layla answered laughing "What about you too? How is the boy?"

"Really good he doesn't let me sleep, hes so strong already"

"Good to hear lets go in" They said and then started talking again, their husbands just sweat dropped at how easy they communicate while they cant even do anything. After they all sat down Igneel told the maids to bring tea and biscuits like any other week.

"Layla , Jude We would like to give you a proposition that would help out future lives and families" Said Igneel smiling at his wife who was very impatient.

"What could that be?" Answered Jude suddenly looking serious.

"After out kids reach 18 they should get marries! What do you think Layla!" Grandine smiling at her friend.

"That's great! Please Jude" Layla begged her husband.

"That's not such a bad idea" Jude confirmed

"Great! that is done so why not a cup of tea each?" Igneel said looking pleased.

**18 years later**

"Lucy! Come down here!" Shouted Jude from down stairs near the main door to the mansion.

"I'm coming Father!" Lucy's faint voice got louder as she walked towards her parents and down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday Sweety" Said her mother giving Lucy a hug

"Thank you mum what do you need me? I'm meant to meet Levy and girls in town today"

"Oh Lucy i'm sorry but you need to move it to a different day because today you are going to the Dragoneel's" said her mother with a sad smile

"But mum! Its my birthday, I'm 18 today, anyway aren't Dragoneels your friends? i never met them"

"Lucy listen to your mother and tell your friends you are going to meet them another day" Said Jude

"Sigh Ok but only this once you promise"

"I cant promise anything Lucy my dear" Layla said still smiling at her beautiful daughter, Lucy had golden locks just beneath her shoulders and was wearing jeans with a short shirt that you could see her belly button piercing.

"And change into a dress than those clothes" Jude quickly added in.

"Sigh Of course" Lucy sighed and ran towards her room to get changed and change her meeting into an another day.

Jude, Layla and Lucy got in an limbo and went towards their friends house while talking what will happen today, Lucy was not pleased that she had to spend her birthday with her parents friends not even knowing them, she would rather spend time down town with her friends Levy Mcgarden of the famous Libraries in Fiore, Erza Scarlet the daughter of the best armour and weaponry company in Fiore, Mirajane and Lissana Strauss that are daughters of Strauss Bars in Fiore, and lots more famous companies. When they got there Layla got out first and got greeted by her best friend like a 5 year old.

"Layla!" Said Grandine

"Grandine!" Shouted Layla Hugging each other like its their last hug, yet again Igneel and Jude Sweat dropped and Lucy just stood there not realising a pink haired boy was looking at her from the doorway.

"I guess this is your beautiful daughter Lucy you have been talking about"

"Yes it is, Lucy say hello" Layla said pushing Lucy towards Grandine

"Hello " Lucy said

"Call me Grandine Dear"

"Of course Mr- Grandine" Lucy said smiling

"And this Pink haired idiot is my son Natsu" Igneel quickly added pushing his son towards Lucy

"Uh Hey" Natsu said scratching his neck

" Hey" Lucy answered with a small smile and started looking at the ground like it was the most amazing thing in the world right now

"Awwww don't they look Cute together ( ^.^) oh and Happy 18th Birthday Lucy" Said Grandine

"Thanks you Grandine" Lucy answered still looking at the ground

"Why don't we go in already" Said Jude smiling at Igneel and both starting to pull their wives inside. After everybody sat down in the big living room, maids brought drinks and foods while the two older woman started talking about some things nobody knew about, the 2 business men started talking about sports and their kingdoms which left the 2 young adults sitting in silence when...

"NATSU! Did you take my Loom Bands!?" Shouted a voice from the left side of the mansion

"NO why would i need them anyway?!" He shouted back when a young girl appeared in front of him, she was around halve size of Natsu and had long blue hair on 2 pony tails on both sides of her hair, a green dress up to her knees and an angry expression on her face.

"Because you al..." She stopped when looking at me and a smirk appeared on her face"Natsu is this your girlfriend? You never told me you have a girlfriend you loner"

"What no im not his girlfriend" Lucy said and stood up " im Lucy Hearfillia"

"Oh your auntie Layla Daughter, im Wendy this idiots sister"

"I'm not an idiot" Natsu Protested

"Yeah Yeah your not" Wendy said sarcastically which made Lucy Giggle.

"Why you lau-" He was cut off my our mothers running into the room chanting our names.

"yes mothers?" We said in unison then stared at each others making our mothers laugh.

"Well before you were born we made a contract" Said Layla sitting down and then followed by Grandine

"That when you reach your adult age you will marry" Grandine finished

"WHAT?!" young shouted

"Yes we got you a home that you will stay in until you agree, you will not be able to go outside or run away" Layla said facing Lucy

"Because the doors will be locked" Jude said walking into the room. The next thing they know, Natsu is walking besides his father into the car while Jude is carrying Lucy on his shoulder because she refused to move.

"Lucy just corporate and be glad that we didn't sell you off to an old man, that was the plan at the beginning" We murmured the last part but Lucy heard it.

"You planned to marry me off to an old guy!" She shouted with a shocked expression with made Natsu laugh " Don't laugh at me! i heard you where meant to marry a ugly 40 year old" She said with a smirk coming on her lips.

"Wait that's not true is it?! Dad!" Natsu shouted making Igneel sweat drop.

"That was a plan few years ago" he murmured making Natsu freeze.

"Ha!" Lucy was holding her sides of laughter still on her fathers shoulders, everyone kept quiet for the whole ride to the mini mansion that Natsu and Lucy will live in, it was a mansion with only one bedroom and 2 bathrooms but a big living room , kitchen, dining room and a library. When they got there, Natsu and Lucy got pushed inside and locked every door that leads outside.


	2. Chapter 2 Parents Meeting

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy P.O.V**

"Have fun Kids!" I heard before they locked every door shut.

"Great now im stuck here with you!" I said standing up from the floor and started looking through the house to see what is where, when you enter the house there is a corridor going through it there is a room to the left where the living room is , to the right there is a bathroom a big one maybe the same size as my one, then there is a stair case up and past that the kitchen will cupboards filled with food, the kitchen is linked to the dining room, going upstairs there is an another corridor going left and right, to the left is a big library with shelves of books, computers and desks with ... my novel im writing how did they get it?! I hid it and only Levy knew where it is... wait did Levy tell my mum? well to he right there is our bedroom i guess a king sized double bed and more shelves and a desk, and a 2 pairs of doors one to the massive bathroom and other to a big room which is our closet, on one side there are boy clothes i guess are Natsu's and other side are dresses,pants, shirts and other well at least i will be able to wear what i want and not those dresses.

I fall face first onto the bed and heard steps behind me, i know its Natsu so i just lay there snuggling into the pillow.

"I guess were stuck here, and it looks like they have been planing this for a while now" He says sitting down on a couch opposite the bed, i could feel his eyes on me but i didn't move.

"Yeah, this Birthday sucks" I said still laying down, i take a peek at the clock its 3 pm so i get up and start walking towards the living room to watch TV because there is nothing better to do and im not gonna have anything to do with him.

"Where you going?" He asked

"Going to watch TV want to join feel free" I said and returned to walking, hearing his footsteps close behind i walk down stairs and sit on the couch and trying to find the remote.

"You looking for this?" Natsu said with a smirk on his face, he is just standing there in the doorway with the remote in his left hand,

"Yeah now give it" I said, i didn't want to play any of his games because i just want to watch TV its not hard to understand is it.

"only if you can catch me" he quickly said and started running towards the kitchen, I jumped over the couch and started chasing him into the kitchen and the dining room he was on the other side of the long table so i ran to the right which made him react quickly and go to the left, we continued that even though i was getting tired he was full of energy that would normally be gone by now.

"Oh come on give me the remote" I whine but he just smiles at me

"i see someone is tired already" And ran up stairs, i followed close behind and follow him into our bedroom closing the door behind us to prevent him from escaping. "Closing the doors, i love challenges" Natsu Smirked which send shivers down my spine, i tricked him by stepping to the right when he ran to the left so i just jumped on him pinning him down to the floor.

"Got'ya" I tried to get the remote out of his hands but he has a good grip on it, i left my guard and we swapped so Natsu was pinning me now.

"Well i have you now" what is he going to do now? he has me pinned down so anything can happen and i don't even know him so he could be a pervert and rape me... no dont think those kind of stuff Lucy you cant well atleast now now. "Do you want a bet?" he continued

"What kind of bet?"

"If you get out of my grip i will do anything you want for a week but if you cant you will be my slave for the week and what ever i want"

"Deal" I said putting a smirk of my own, i am strong for a girl everyone knows in school people used to be scared of me but actually they should have been stared of Erza or Mirajane because they are real beasts, Erza is also known as Titania and Mirajane is known as a 'Demon' and a 'Matchmaker'. After 10 minutes of trying to get out of his grasp i sighed "All right you win" Natsu's smile just widened and he let go of me, stood up, and pulled me down stairs into the Living room putting TV on. After few hours of watching TV and asking questions about each others it was already 9 pm.

"I'm off to take a bath" I said standing up

"Can i join?" Natsu said putting up a smirk

"No you Pervert"

"Oh Please your my slave"

"Yeah but im not gonna bath with you"

"Alright" He said and turned around to watch TV, i walked up stairs and into the bathroom that is joined to our bedroom, took out 2 towels one for my body and one for my hair then turned the hot tap on with a bit of liquid soap for bubbles, the vanilla smell i use every bath i take im glad my mum bough me this one than the coconut one she uses, just so its clear I don't like coconut. When I'm done I run to the other side of the bedroom into the closet making sure Natsu is not here i start to change into my pj's and head over to the bed finding Natsu on the right side looking at me.

"You better stay on that side" I warned him but he just laughed

"Yeah yeah but what if i want to hug you at night"

"Then you better not want to"

"But you are meant to do what i want for the whole week"

"sigh whatever im going to sleep" i say and lay on the left side as far from him as I can but so I don't fall off. When im nearly asleep, i can feel his hand on my waist and pull me in, he's very warm so i snuggle in a bit still pretending im asleep and so i fall asleep in his warm hands and him following behind.


	3. Chapter 3 I have no ideas left, Tell me:

**Hey guys sorry its a bit late today but i written it but didn't save so i have to write it again sorry :( And i will try to upload once a day but PLEASE give me ideas because i don't know what do write about please :) Hope you enjoy and byee~**

**Day 2**

**Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up in my bed as always all relaxed and ready for the day to spend with my mother, slowly opening my eyes to get adjusted to the sun light peeking from behind the curtain and a arm round my waist.. Wait What?!

"Kyaaaa!" I jumped trying to get the hand off me and causing me to fall of the bed, i forgot im with this idiot and why was he hugging me? Does he like me? no No NO please don't be true he cant like me and i cant get married at least not at age 18.

"What Where!" Natsu jumped landing on one leg in a ninja pose ready to attack. "oi Luce What you doing down there?" He said falling backwards landing softly on his butt on the bed.

"Natsu can i ask you a question?"

"Uh yeah w-why?"

"No nothing im just wondering why i was hugged" I asked and his smile disappeared

"What do you mean?" Natsu said, acting all innocent isn't going to help you Mr. Dragoneel. I smirked and jumped on top of him pinning him down to the soft mattress.

"just tell me why and nothing bad will happen to you"

"No chance Princess" He said, oh Natsu this isn't going to end good for you.

**Natsu P.O.V**

"No chance Princess" I said, i knew she hated being called a princess but things didnt go planned and i saw her hand travelling to my side "Oh no you dont" i threatened , i have a small weakness, tickling.

"And what if i do" Right after she finishes speaking her fingers started moving.

"Hahahahaha st-hahahah op!" I couldnt speak through the laughters.

"Then tell me why did you hug me?"I cant just tell her 'because i love you' she would think im wierd i only know her for 2 days and i know she doesnt love me, or maybe why would she be pinning down do the bed? I continue to laugh but put on a smirk that made her stop. "Why are you smiling?"

"Lucy no way im going to tell you why but why are you sitting on me?" I smile and she gulped "Do you Looooveeeee me~"

"Pfff No and never" she said standing up and getting off me making her way into the bathroom, i swear i saw a blush and Lucy Heartfillia i promise you that you will fall in love with me how i love you. After the morning routine and lots of fun arguments that in the end made Lucy blush harder than ever, when she was asleep i ended up hugging her again and i swear she not only blushed but smiled. I love you Lucy.


End file.
